


The Thrill Is Gone

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Relationship(s), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: He says he doesn't love her, but she's not buying it.This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story is suitable for all readers.





	The Thrill Is Gone

“I no longer love you.”

“Bullshit,” she crosses her arms and glares at him.

“What?” That’s not how this is supposed to go.

“Prove it.”

“How do I prove that I _don’t_ love you?”

“You’d know how if it were true,” she pouts. It’s cute. Wait… that’s not right either…

“That’s just _post hoc ergo propter hoc_ nonsense!” He’s ticked off now but he’s not sure with whom. “I DON’T love you. End of discussion.”

“Fine,” she bristles. “If I just got dumped, I’m gonna have a glass of wine.” She reaches for the open bottle on the table and he leaps ingloriously knocking it from her grip and splashing it all over the living room.

“It’s strawberry wine! You’re allergic!”

She leans back against the couch and smiles, wiggling her eyebrows a little. “I know. See? You still love me.”

“No. I. Don’t.” He emphatically licks the wine from his hands. She leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth and he melts. _Dammit…_

“It’s not my fault you suck at Mario Kart,” she breathes against his ear a moment before she nips it. He’s forgotten all about hating her until the end of time. Or at least until he gets better at Mario Kart.

“I want to play a different game. One I might win.”

She makes a noise of delight and yanks him up off the couch that’s half damp with wine anyway. “I know one you’re good at…” She lures him to the darkened hallway and he smiles. His theory is valid: fighting, even fake fighting, makes her more playful, and he loves her when she’s playful.


End file.
